


Unusual

by lxxzu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thief AU, also my eng sucks i am sorry, prob wont finish bcs im an ass, this is my first fic I am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxxzu/pseuds/lxxzu
Summary: Maybe if Kokichi's luck wasn't so bad he wouldn't  be living in such a mess right now.Or maybe, if he was careful enough.Though he has to thank his luck that he met someone important to him.





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i rlly am sorry agshdhva and uh kokichi;s bit of ooc here i am sorry too  
> eng isnt my first language, its my 3rd, tho im somehow fluent???
> 
> oh and yeah, i prob wont finish :(  
> i do hope u enjoy!!

**_Bang Bang BANG!_ **

Kokichi can hear the guns shooting from the distance with much more volume. Not only the cops are involved with this, but the national-security too. Which was quite surprising since the national-security sticking their butts in the issue like he's a really wanted criminal that killed thousands of people , well in fact he didn't kill anyone and just people accused him for killing one of Akamatsu's co-workers who just happened to be a government-official's daughter.

Well, he was just a pain in the ass to the cops for stealing stuffs from important people. Important people with no good intentions at all, people who care about hiding important secrets that is needed for the future. He hated those people. They're disgusting, but at least no harm involved right? Stealing is okay if you just return them afterwards right?

 

_Right?_

 

That must've what he thought before the big guys looking for his ass.

No wonder why he thought humans suck ass sometimes.

_~~(He was just distracting himself, why did they appear?)~~ _

"Damn! they must've been airing the **"neighborhood rumor"** all over the city that they're here to get my ass too! Boy! " Kokichi yelled to the cops before gripping the pipe then climbing on it.

"Shut up-- you! Surrender already or we will open more fire! We caught two of your members!"  
Replied from a young-new-looking cop who Kokichi isn't familiar to. Must've been a new recruit. Yet he sucked just like any new-cops.

"Christ! I'm scared! But I'm not a pussy like you so nope!" Popping the "p", "Off I go!" sticking his tongue out, emphasizing the 'bleeee' sound. He can sense the annoyed face from the new-cop and totally did gesture to open fire to the other cops.

Kokichi then proceed to climb the pipe but only to receive a lot of gunshots from behind him. Luckily, he knows how to miss the gunshots and then finished climbing with no worries. Except for the slight wounds from his arms though. He has to fix that.

Kokichi dashed out from the roof then jumped from roof to roof. His deductions are telling him that the cops are just on way to catch him via climbing. Though he totally did miss the "Helicopter" roaming around the area. He cursed like he have just hit his toe from a chair. His escape plan did not work properly, well, it would work properly if only two of his members weren't caught.

 

Damn, he is worried about them.

He'll rescue them after he escaped, only if he didn't get caught.

But _shit_ the problem is, how is he going to explain this to his other members? Of course they know who he is. A big liar.

Maybe he'll think about it later, he has to deal what was happening.

Kokichi analyzed his surroundings while running for his dear life. Armed cops dangling from the rope of the helicopter in his far left, another group of cops in his back, also another group of cops in his right chasing him. Looks like he's fucked, very fucked.

He had no choice but to turn left, last smoke bomb ready to aim in his hand. Good thing the cops are in front him ready to get his ass or else he'll be dead for sure if the cops are still dangling the rope. The helicopter's wind was very aggressive but it's a good thing he's used to it.

Defeating the cops one by one, by just jumping out of them, he aimed the last smoke bomb while dangling in the rope and threw it to the oh-poor-cops who can't chase a 16-year old thief.

He jumped and headed to the next building then slowly fit himself from a small exit pipe he and his **team-no, organization** made. He'll meet the rest of his members across the city, but before that, he has to hide all the evidence his organization has in the building he's in. Hoping he'll make it in time before the dicks find him again.

At least he escaped rather than getting caught by the cops, or worse, laying there breathless.

_~~(Although, he respected people like them, he still considered them to be dicks.)~~ _

As how much unlucky Kokichi was, he didn't receive either of those two scenarios. Which was kind of a miracle.

Despite the fact he can hear the cops looking for him, Kokichi checked every inch of the abandoned, old, rusty, building. Well, at least for the floor they stayed. It's abandoned. He picked up all the Yu-Gi-Oh cards scattered all over the broken floor. Some stinky uniforms that needed to be washed, some masks, maps, chess, and "family" pictures, also stuffs that are needed for survival. Of course those cops aren't dumb, even if Kokichi makes a secret-hidden hole, he'll be fucked.

In a hurried way, he put those in a bag, a bag slightly larger than what he can carry. He'll get used to it at least, who knows he won't be able to reach the destination. It's for getting ready.

He left an envelope, inside is a letter--more like a riddle for the cops. A reminder that they will either find him dead, or alive. He hopes that he'll receive the second, for now.

Kokichi, an ass, kissed the building like it's a beautiful maiden (man?). "You know I'll miss you" saying his goodbyes like he will never see the building again. Of course it's dusty, he wiped his lips with his hands, wiping away the dust he invited over, man, he can be disgusting sometimes.

His old, loving orphanage was just few blocks away. He decided to stay there for a while.

It's safe there, surrounded by children he knew before. Children he saved before. Children he used to play with. It might be surprising that "Ouma nii-san" is back to them. And oh, Kokichi would be lying if he didn't miss them.

Of course he'll keep the secrets to himself.

Secrets about him being the thief and all.

Kokichi has a little hate for himself.

Getting his body out of the small-entrance-fire-exit-pipe they made, he rushed and left from the building. The cops are far, but still in his sight. The helicopter is gone too. He's lucky.

Little did Kokichi know he left blood trails at the building.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi Saihara

Age, 17.

Despite his age, he was dreaming about saving a beautiful princess, a blondie with purple eyes. Yelling 'help!' with horrified expression. She was on the balcony, and behind her was an outraging fire. She was waving her hand to catch the attention of Shuichi Saihara, a prince from the other kingdom. He was riding a royal brown horse, hurrying to save the princess.

_"I'm here to save you!"_ the prince shouted.

_"Shuichi! Oh thank goodness!"_

The prince climbed and climbed, and tried his best on top of his lungs. Despite having a weak body, he carried the princess effortlessly below with the support of some rope.

When they landed, the princess' hands dangled on the prince's neck, _''Wow! you've actually changed!"_ she said, with a giggle.

The prince replied with some giggle, _"Ah, t-thank you?"_ he would be lying if his cheeks weren't red.

They both stared at each other, smiles were exchanged, pretty sparkles of their eyes exchanged, but the other's smile and sparkles quickly faded as her hands relax.

"But, I'm still not over it though," Her face turned to melancholy. _"About what happened."_

The other was confused, confusion and anxiety were mixed to his body. _"What, What do you mean?"_

_"You know."_

Shuichi was terrified, and anxious of what the other said, his body was trembling, shaking, unable to control. It wasn't a foreign feeling, but it still feels new. He has no idea of any word she said. Not even a memory.

_"What-"_

But before he could finish his dream, he was awoken by a loud ringtone, and clumsily hit his head from shock. First thing in the morning, he has to grit his teeth from the pain he received. He gave himself a good job. And pasted an imaginary star for himself. Why did he buy a bed closer to the ceiling again?

"Fuck...." rubbing his head from the pain.

The loud ringtone was still playing, playing all over again. The sound twirled inside his head, spreading annoyance to him. My god, he has to suffer slight migraine early in the morning, and not just that, but annoyance too.

It was loud, louder than the flush sound of the toilet at 3 am, well, for him to describe. He didn't even remember setting and alarm last night. Must've been his uncle. He quickly snatched his phone and turned off the alarm. When he saw the time, it was 4 am. Much earlier than his scheduled time to wake up which is 6 am.

He got out from the bed, arranged the bed, and got mentally ready for the day. He barely remembers on what his dream was all about, he only remembered saving Kaede Akamatsu from a fire, while her being a princess. It was weird, but maybe he could forget it.

Speaking of Kaede, a famous pianist of the country, and a best friend of a famous detective's nephew, she was currently out of country for unknown reasons. Although she and Shuichi still talk via social media, they never get to talk that much unlike before because of different time zones, and also some issues with both of them.

Sure, Shuichi had a massive crush on her before, and Kaede had also on him, they tried but it didn't work for them. It wasn't for them. They stayed as best friends, but they're much less close than before because of the past.

When one of her co-workers died, she was saddened and deeply grieved her death. She became the complete opposite of what she is on that time. Like, she's not Kaede Akamatsu Shuichi knew. Her co-worker was important to her just like Shuichi, they often hangout together with Shuichi (and sometimes its awkward if Shuichi's there) and they were like sisters, bounded by bond and not by blood.

Of course Shuichi comforted her, even though he sucks at it, and it worked.

He went to the bathroom and physically prepared himself for the day. He was scheduled to go to the agency to assist his uncle about a case. A missing case that was connected to a murder case, which both happened 3 years ago. They never got to finish those cases because of that stinky thief. Damn, that mysterious thief, or should I say, a murderer?

After he finished himself, he left and quickly went to the agency where his uncle will meet him.

Lucky for him it's just few blocks away from his home.

He heard sirens few meters away, probably heading to the agency. Were they putting their asses on that thief again? That thief they cannot catch?

Shuichi could've swore himself that he saw a slight-bloody person with a bag when he was running, he didn't mind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe if you weren't such a dick, maybe they would still be breathing right now."


End file.
